When You Were Mine
by Aznprid3x3
Summary: this is a story of Amuto! ikuto and amu are best friends but soon ikuto developes feelings for amu but does amu feel the same way? lets find out!
1. I'll Protect You

When You Were Mine Chapter One- I'll Protect You..

Another Amuto story ;

I do not own Shugo Chara!

* * *

Amu and Ikuto are best friends they were best friends since they were five years old Amu is in 9th grade and Ikuto is in 10th grade it's the first day of school and here is where our story begins…

Amu: ahh! I'm so scared it's school! And I'm a freshmen!! I'm gonna get beat up!

Ikuto shows up next to Amu

Ikuto: don't worry Amu I'll make sure you don't get beat up!

Amu: thanks ikuto I can always count on you!

Amu hugs Ikuto

Ikutos POV

When I said that I would make sure no one would beat her up I was serious..

I have recently developed feelings for Amu.. I'm not sure when I'll confess.. I just..

When she hugged me I felt a blush coming.. I immediately thought of something else so I wouldn't blush.

Normal

Amu checked her watch

Amu: oh my god!! We're going to be late

Amu grabbed Ikutos hand and ran dragging Ikuto with her

They soon both arrived at there homeroom they were in the same classes

Ikutos POV

Yes!! I'm in the same classes as Amu, I just hope I don't blush when she gets near me..

Normal

Everyone lined up on the wall so the teacher could assign seats

Teacher: okay lets see… okay lets start with Hinamori Amu you will sit in row 1 seat 1

Amu walked over to her seat which was right next to a window

Teacher: okay now tsukiyumi Ikuto you will sit…right behind Hinamori Amu

Ikuto walked over to his seat and whispered in Amus ear

Ikuto: now I can really make sure no one touches you

Amu smiled and turned around

Amu: thanks ikuto smiles

The teacher finished assigning seats there was an empty seat across from Amus desk she wondered why it was empty..

The whole day ikutos seat ended up in front of behind or next to Amus seat

At the end of the day Amu walked out of the school then…

A boy came up to her and said

Boy: Yo freshmen!

Amu: huh?

Boy: ready for a beating?!

Amu: gulp uh.. w-what do you me-mean??

The boy came up to Amu and cornered her, her back against the wall and the boy in front of her, Amu shut her eyes for the pain to be over then suddenly she heard someone get punched. Amu opened her eyes and saw the boy on the floor and ikuto panting.

Amu: ikuto?! What's wrong?? Are you okay??

Ikuto: smiles I'm fine what about you?? Are you okay?? Did he touch you?? Hurt you??

Amu: chuckles I'm fine I'm fine.. Oh and ikuto?

Ikuto: yeah?

Amu: thanks

Ikuto: I told you I wouldn't let anyone touch you Amu and I'll keep that promise

Ikuto walked Amu home

Amu: ikuto you didn't have to walk me home..

Ikuto: its okay I wanted to make sure you got home safe

Amu: oh ikuto! why do you seem so paranoid?

Ikuto: I'm not.. hides blush okay I got to go now bye Amu!

Amu: Bye ikuto!!

Ikuto ran home his face burning from his blush

Ikuto thought "I can't believe I'm blushing! This isn't like me.. sigh Amu.."

He saw again how Amu almost got beat up

Flashback

Ikuto walked out of the school, he saw someone in an alleyway with pink hair

Ikuto: AMU!!

Ikuto ran towards the pink haired girl and saw a fist moving towards her face, ikuto ran up the boy and punched him in the stomach.

Flashback over

Ikuto: sigh Amu.. I promise.. I'll never let that happen again..

Soon ikuto arrived home when his sister Utau heard the door open she jumped up and ran towards ikuto

Utau: IKUTO, IKUTO, IKUTO, IKUTO, IKUTO!!

Ikuto dodged the running Utau coming at him

Utau fell on the floor she began to cry

Utau: Oww!! Wahh! Ikuto I'm crying!! Help me it hurts!

Ikuto: No, its your fault you ran towards me

Ikuto went into his room and locked the door

Utau got up and sat on the couch pouting

Ikuto laid on his bed then his chara Yoru came to his side

Yoru: thinking about Amu again ikuto?

Ikuto: shut up Yoru..

Yoru: hehehehehe..

Ikuto flicked Yorus nose

Yoru: NYA! IKUTO!!

Ikuto: its your fault for asking

Yoru: pouts and climbs into his egg

The next day (its winter so its snowing.. Yeah… I'm not sure ha-ha)

Ikuto got out of his bed and got dressed, he decided to pick Amu up from her house. When Ikuto got to Amus house he noticed Amu was on the floor in the snow.

Ikuto: AMU!!

Ikuto immediately ran to her and looked at her

What happened:

Amu came out of her house she felt a little dizzy this morning.. She thought it was just a little headache when she got outside she saw that everything was moving around she fell to her knees and then laid down in the snow unconscious

Ikuto picked Amu up and ran towards the nearest hospital, he signed the forms

Doctor: what relation do you have to her??

Ikuto: I'm.. her….. Cousin..

Doctor: oh okay

Soon Amu was on a hospital bed, Ikuto sitting on a chair next to her

Ikutos POV

I said I'd protect her.. And this is what happened.. I guess I can't really protect her.. But.. I just can't let her go.. I… I just don't know how I developed these feelings.. We've only been friends… just friends… sigh

Amu: opens eyes huh?

Ikuto: Amu!

Amu: turns head and faces him Ikuto? Why are you here? Why am I here? What happened?

Ikuto went up to Amu and sat on the bed

Ikuto: well I decided to pick you up to go to school.. And when I got there you were on the floor unconscious so I ran to the hospital and here you are and I'm waiting for you until you get better

Amu: Oh.. Thanks Ikuto! You're my best friend! hugs Ikuto

Ikuto: blush thinks: best friend?

Doctor: okay Ms. Hinamori you may go now, just take it easy you fainted because of stress so be careful, you were lucky that your cousin was there to bring you here.

Amu: Cousin?

Ikuto: Cousin..

Amu: Oh.. Cousin yeah of course haha

Doctor: ? Don't you know he's your cousin?

Amu: I do its just he's a very distant cousin

Ikuto thinks "distant??"

Doctor: oh I see okay you may change and leave have a nice day and remember be careful.

Amu&Ikuto: nod

Out of the hospital..

Ikuto: Amu..

Amu: hm?

Ikuto: I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner..

Amu: what do you mean Ikuto?

Ikuto: I wish I was there so you wouldn't have fainted..

Amu: Ikuto? What are you talking about the doctor said I fainted because of stress remember?

Ikuto: yeah.. Well.. I wish I could've protected you better

Amu: oh Ikuto! hugs

Ikuto: blush

Amu remained hugging Ikuto until they got to school it was 12:59

Amu: an hour left of school..

Ikuto: wanna ditch?

Amu: I guess

End of Chapter! hope you're enjoying it!


	2. Royal Crush

When you were mine - Chapter 2 - Royal Crush

Here's chapter 2!! I hope you're enjoying it so far!

I do not own shugo chara!!

* * *

The Next Day At School…

Amu and Ikuto walked into homeroom and took there seats, suddenly Amu noticed a kid with blonde hair in the empty seat next to her.

She thought " so that's who sits there, should I say hi? It's not my character.. But I guess I'll try.."

Amu: Hi my name is Hinamori Amu! Nice to meet you

Ikuto: ??

Tadase: Hello Hinamori-san, I am Hotori Tadase, and it is a pleasure to meet you too! smiles

Amu thought "OH! HE'S SO CUTE!!"

Amus eyes sparkled and ikuto noticed, he looked at her facing tadase with those sparkly eyes

Ikuto thought "oh no.. could it be that amu likes this kid? I guess I have a love rival.. I can't lose.. I just can't.."

Through the day Tadases seat was next to amus as well as ikutos seat near amus

Algebra Class

Tadase: hinamori-san?

Amu: hm?

Tadase: I was wondering… if…

Amus eyes widened wondering what he was going to ask her

Tadase: if you could help me with this question..

Amu: oh.. Sure tadase-kun

Amu helped tadase with the question and made sure he understood.

Tadase: ohh I see thank you hinamori-san! smile

Amu: blush n-n-o problem..

Amu looked at her paper her eyes widened she tapped her pencil against her head, she didn't know the answer!!

Ikuto: saw and said : Amu? Do you need help?

Amu: uhh… yeah.. I do

Ikuto: want me to help you?

Amu: really? You'd help me?

Ikuto: of course! Which one?

Amu: uh.. Number.. 12

Ikuto looked at the problem it was easy for him he went to amus desk and sat next to her on her seat.

Ikuto: okay so you see this? What you have to do is subtract it from that, and then multiply then you have the answer.

Amu: ohh! I get it! Thanks ikuto!

Ikuto: no problem amu

Ikuto took a chance and hugged amu

Amu: hehe ikuto hugged me! Aww

Ikuto held in a blush and went back to his seat.

Tadase stared at amu for a while, amu looked at tadase and blushed as well as himself.

Amu thought "I think I like Tadase.. I hope he likes me too.. Hes so cute!"

Sorry the chapter was so short!


	3. Confession Time?

When you were mine - chapter 3 - Confession time?

Here you go! Enjoy! ;

I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!!

* * *

School was over and Amu was walking in the hallway, suddenly someone came running by and knocked her down sending her books all over the floor as well as her.

Amu: ouch!!

Amu tried to stand up but then fell to the ground again she sprained her ankle, amu tried to drag herself and collect her books when she did she tried to stand up again but once again fell to the ground.

Tadase: Hinamori-san?! Are you okay??

Tadase came running over

Amu: yeah.. I just sprained my ankle

Tadase: Hinamori-san! We have to get you to the doctors

Amu: its okay I'm fine I just need help standing up

Tadase: Hinamori-san please.. You need to see a doctor

Amu: fine thank you Tadase- kun

Tadase held amu so she was hopping on one leg while he held her other side up, when they arrived at the hospital amu received a cast (idk xD) and crutches.

Amu: uhhg.. How am I suppose to carry my books??

Tadase: I'll walk you home and carry them for you

Amu: its fine I'll call my mom to pick me up

Tadase: its okay hinamori-san I want to

Amu: blush thank you tadase-kun

When amu got home she thanked tadase and went inside.

Amus mom: AMU-CHAN!! WHAT HAPPENED??

Amu: I sprained my ankle..

Amus mom&dad: AMU-CHAN!! TT

Amu went upstairs with difficulty and laid on her bed, tired of all the walking, amu grabbed her phone and called ikuto.

Ikutos POV

My phone ran I looked at the caller ID it was amu I immediately picked it up

Ikuto: Hello?

Amu: Um.. Ikuto..

Ikuto: whats wrong amu?

Amu: Well I was wondering if you could pick me up..

Ikuto: well of course but why?

Amu: I.. um.. I..

Ikuto: Amu? Tell me!!

Amu: fine fine fine! I sprained my ankle..

Ikuto: O.O AMU!! WHAT HAPPENED?! DID SOMEONE HURT YOU?! WHO?! I'LL HURT THEM BACK!!

Amu: IKUTO!! CALM DOWN!! Someone was running and knocked me down.. I'm okay I just need you to pick me up from now on

Ikuto: okay..

Amu hung up the phone and so did I.

I couldn't believe that I wasn't there again when she got hurt.. I'm so stupid!! I hate myself.. I have to pick her up.. No matter what..

The next day..

Ikuto got up and ran to amus house, he rang the doorbell..

Amu opened the door with a toothbrush in her mouth

Amu: Ikuto?! Why are you here so early?

Ikuto: I came to pick you up

Amu: its only 6:45!! School starts at 7!!

Ikuto: I wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt while I wasn't here

Amu: ikuto! Get in here its so cold outside!

Ikuto: okay..

Ikuto sat on the couch and waited for amu to finish getting ready, when she came out she grabbed his hand and they walked out.

Ikuto: amu.. I'm sorry I wasn't there…. Again..

Amu: … SLAP!!

Ikuto: Ouch!! WHY'D YOU SLAP ME?!

Amu: WHY DO YOU KEEP APOLOGIZING?! ITS NOT YOUR FAULT I GOT HURT!! ALL YOU EVER SAY IS I'M SORRY I WASN'T THERE!! begins to cry I DON'T WANT YOU TO ALWAYS CARE FOR ME…

Ikuto: Amu…. WHY CAN'T I CARE FOR YOU?! ALL I WANT TO DO IS CARE FOR YOU!! WHY DO YOU YELL AT ME WHEN I HATE MYSELF FOR LETTING YOU GET HURT!!

Amu: YOU'VE CARED FOR ME SINCE I WAS 5!! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!! MY BEST FRIEND DOESN'T HAVE TO CARE FOR ME THIS MUCH!

Ikuto thought " best friend.. Why am I only a friend to her?!"

Ikuto:…what if I want to?…

Amu:.. what? I can't hear you

Ikuto: -head down, bangs covering eyes- Amu.. I-I-I-I…

END OF CHAPTER!! Sorry guys wait until 4!! Mwahahaha! I'm so evil


	4. Hurt in the Heart

Heres Number 4!! - Hurt In The Heart

Enjoy!!

I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!!

* * *

Ikuto: amu.. I-I-I-I... I'm sorry..

Ikutos POV

I just couldn't tell her my feelings.. I just couldn't.. the only thing that could come out of my mouth was sorry.. Again..

I love amu.. But I'm not sure she feels the same way.. I remember seeing her eyes sparkle when she saw that tadase kid.. Maybe I'm not fit for amu.. She likes him, he probably likes her.. -sigh- amu..

POV over

Normal

Amu: again with the sorry?? I don't need an apology ikuto.. Its just.. I-I-I..

Ikuto thought could she be confessing to me!? Does she like me too?! Oh my gosh..

Amu: I just don't want u to worry about me so much..

Ikutos POV

My heart broke.. It felt like it broke into a million pieces.. She only thinks of me as her best friend.. Nothing else.. Although we've been friends since 5.. She still has no feelings for me.. Its hard to tell.. But if she thinks of me as her best friend.. That this is what I'll be to her.. Nothing else..

End of POV

When they arrived at school amu sat down and put her crutches against the wall,

Teacher : Hinamori-san? Are you okay? What happened?

Amu: I just sprained my ankle I'm fine sensei continue class -weak smile-

Amus POV

I felt a little dizzy when I sat down, the teacher asked if I was okay, I wondered did he know I felt dizzy? Or was he just asking about my ankle? I assume he's just asking about my ankle, so I just said I'm fine and gave a smile, I then realized that it was a weak one… then suddenly all I saw was darkness..

End of POV

Normal

THUMP!!

Everyone looked around to see what it was suddenly..

Ikuto: AMU!! WHATS WRONG??

Amu was on the floor hugging her stomach tightly and was in pain her face looked like this -à \x

Ikuto picked her up and ran out of class

Teacher: ikuto!!

Ikuto: I'm taking her to the hospital!!

Ikuto held her tightly in his arms

Ikuto: amu hang in there.. Its going to be okay..

Amu still holding her stomach tightly and moaning in pain

Ikuto ran inside and found a doctor the doctor looked at him surprised

Doctor: what is it sir?? -looks down at amu-

Ikuto: help her panting

The doctor nodded and took amu away from ikuto and called for some nurses

A little while later the doctor came out

Ikuto: is she alright doctor??

Doctor: I'm afraid she was diagnosed with appendicitis..

Ikuto: O.O w-what?!

Doctor: she'll have to go through surgery..

Ikuto:.. Can I see her?

The doctor nodded and ikuto walked into the room

Amu was lying on the bed eyes closed and looked pale Amu opened her eyes,

Ikuto looked into her golden eyes.. But noticed.. Her eyes didn't have that sparkle to it.. Instead it looked dull and pained, it hurt his heart seeing her like this, he took out his cell phone and called her house

Amus mom: hello?

Ikuto: hello miss. Hinamori..

Amus mom: oh ikuto-kun! Whats the matter?

Ikuto: today.. Amu fell to the ground.. I took her to the hospital.. It turns out shes been diagnosed with appendicitis..

Amus mom: WHAT?! -CRIES- IKUTO-KUN! I'LL BE DOWN THERE SHORTLY

Ikuto: yes.. Ma'm..

Soon amus family was down at the hospital

Ami: wahh!! Onee-chan!! -sobbing-

Amus dad: shhh quiet Ami.. We're in a hospital

Ami: wahh!!

Amus mom: ikuto-kun thank you for being here, we're so lucky you were there..

Ikuto: -head down-

Amus mom: whats wrong ikuto-kun?

Ikuto looked up at her.. Should he tell her that he liked amu? He couldn't hold his feelings in forever so he did..

Ikuto: Miss.Hinamori..

Amus Mom: Hm?

Ikuto: can I talk to you?

Amus mom: of course ikuto-kun whats the matter?

Ikuto: you know that me and amu have known each other since we were 5.. And..

Amus mom: yes..

Ikuto: well.. I've.. Developed feelings for her.. -head down bangs covering eyes-

Amus Mom:.. So why don't you tell her? -calm voice-

Ikutos head jerked up

Ikuto: you're not mad?

Amus mom: why would I be? Ikuto, you're a kind young man.. If you love her tell her..

Ikuto: but.. I.. can't.. I'm not sure if she feels the same way.. Besides.. She likes someone else..

Amus mom: oh? Who?

Ikuto: a new kid.. Tadase hotori.. I think she likes him..

Amus mom: think? Or know?

Ikuto was silent..

Amus mom: ikuto, you're not completely sure that she likes him.. Wait a little longer and see.. Okay?

Ikuto looked at Amus mom.. And nodded..

Did you like it? It was kind of.. I don't know.. Strange.. Owell wait for chapter 5!! Ooo!!


	5. The Blue Roses

When you were mine

Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long… it kinda seemed like people were uninterested so. Fragment (consider revising) I'll just start…

I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!!

Ikuto: Miss. Hinamori… you need to give the okay for amu to have the surgery…

Amus mom: -nod-

Amus mom walked over to the doctor and gave him the okay. For the whole time ikuto was there he just prayed that she'd be fine, he kept his face buried in his hands thinking "its all my fault, its all my fault," over and over again.

It seemed as if Amus mom knew what ikuto was thinking, she walked over to him and said "ikuto its not your fault…"

Ikuto looked up at her and said "h-how did you know I was thinking that??"

Amus mom smiled a soft smile… it reminded ikuto of amu… amus mom said "I can tell, I have two daughters and I've known you since you were five" amus mom smiled once again "since you seem really down I'll tell you a secret about amu-Chan…"

ikuto perked up and said "w-what is it?" trying not to sound eager.

Amus mom leaned over and whispered something in his ear, ikuto was shocked. (not telling you what she told him!! Mwahaha!! Well not yet…" soon the doctor came out ikuto jumped up and asked how the surgery went…

Doctor "the surgery was a success"

Ikuto smiled in relief and then asked "may I see her?"

The doctor nodded, ikuto walked into her room and saw that she wasn't in pain anymore… amu turned and saw ikuto; ikuto noticed her eyes were filled with the sparkle again, no longer filled with pain. Ikuto went over to amu and sat next to her "how are you feeling?" he asked

"I'm fine, and ikuto…" amu looked at ikuto

"hm?" ikuto wondered what she was going to tell him

"thank you…"

ikuto smiled then amu leaned over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, this made ikuto blush. "w-w-what was the k-kiss for?" ikuto nervously asked

"I wanted to thank my hero!" amu then smiled, ikuto blushed.

Ikuto bent down and gave amu a kiss on the cheek as well, "I'll see you tomorrow, for now rest"

"okay, bye ikuto" when ikuto left amu touched her cheek where ikuto had kissed she blushed, the truth was she liked him, but she wasn't sure if he liked her… she acted like she had no feelings, but everyday she'd think of him. Over the years she'd developed feelings for him, in face she'd always had feelings for him, ever since they were little amu had a little crush on ikuto. Amu soon was asleep, with a smile on her face.

The next day…

Ikuto bought a bouquet of roses, then he decided to get another color, he saw a blue rose he decided to get some…

At the hospital…

Ikuto walked in and placed the flowers on amus bed, amu woke up and saw ikuto, she smiled ikuto smiled back and said "here, I hope you feel better amu" amu looked at the roses they were beautiful!

She then realized that there were blue roses she asked him "where did you get blue roses??"

he looked at her and said "I heard there rare, I saw them in the shop and decided to buy them just for you" amu smiled trying to hold back a blush, it worked a bit but some red came across her face. Amu moved over to one side of the bed and patted the empty side, ikuto sat next to her, amu rested her head on his shoulder, he smiled. A little while later his should got tired so he carefully lifted her head and placed it on his lap (of course her head wasn't facing it perverts!!) he stroked her hair and thought "amu… you're just like those blue roses, rare… its hard to find a girl like you, and I'm one of those lucky people who find one… I just can't decide whether to pick you or not… (when he says pick you hes referring to confessing yeah I know its stupid but whatever J) I love you… amu…" soon ikuto had to leave, he didn't want to leave amu but he had to he woke her up "amu… amuu… wake up…"

amu opened her eyes slowly she asked "what is it ikuto?"

he looked at her and said "I have to go now"

amu sat up "why? Can't you stay a little longer??"

ikuto said "I wish I could amu…"

amu looked at him with pleading eyes "please, please, please, please stay ikuto!"

ikuto looked at her, he couldn't resist her golden eyes he sighed "okay but only for you amu" he smiled, so did amu. Ikuto climbed back into her bed and he rested his head this time on amus shoulder, she smiled and lightly blushed.

The same thing happened, her shoulder got tired so she placed his head on her lap, ikuto wrapped his arms around her legs "ikuto!!" ikuto opened one eye and smirked

"aww amu let me sleep on her lap!"

amu blushed "shut up! My shoulder was tired!"

ikuto smiled and kissed her on the cheek, he rested his head on amus lap, and wrapped his arms around her legs once again.

Amu sighed, she couldn't do anything now… she soon fell asleep. Ikuto woke up and realized he was still wrapped around amus legs he blushed, her skin was soft, he looked at amu and saw that she was asleep, he nuzzled his head on her legs once more and fell back to sleep.

The next day…

The sun shined through the window waking amu up, she realized ikuto wasn't there anymore she sighed… she wanted to see his face when she woke up, but instead only saw a bright light. Then someone walked in, ikuto…

amu looked at him and asked "you're still here?"

ikuto looked at her and replied "of course"

amu smiled, she decided to walk around, ikuto walked over to her bed to help her,

she said "I can do it" ikuto nodded. Amu carefully and slowly tried to get herself out of the bed, when her feet touched the floor she let go of the bars but then fell, before hitting the ground she was caught into ikutos arms,

ikuto held her up he asked her "are you okay??"

amu looked him and gave him a warm smile "yeah thanks" amu put one of her arms around his waist ikuto blushed and so did amu. She put her arm around his waist so she could balance and walk, so when she was walking around her arm was around his waist the whole time.

Then the doctor came up to them and said "oh Miss. Hinamori! I'm pleased to inform you that you can leave tomorrow!"

ikuto and amu looked at each other and gave each other a warm smile. It was 9:50 ikuto kissed amus cheek and said that he'd pick her up tomorrow, amu smiled, nodded, and went to sleep. She dreamt that ikuto would come by sweep her off her feet and take her to her house and spend time with her, like he usually did.

The Next Morning…

Ikuto came in, "good morning amu"

amu looked up at him and said "good morning ikuto"

ikuto helped amu out of her bed and into the bathroom, he gave her, her clothes to change into and left waiting outside until she was done. When she finished he helped her out,

she said "ikuto!! I gave crutches! I can do by myself!"

ikuto smiled at her and said "but they can't support you like I can, I don't want you to fall"

amu looked at him and simply said "Thank you…"

when they got outside ikuto picked amu up bridal style amu thought "he picked me up just like in my dream!" amu hid a blush, ikuto landed on her balcony and put her on the bed.

He sat down next to her he asked her "so amu how's everything?"

amu thought again "he's spending time with me, is this a dream??" amu said "its fine, its even better when you're here!" amu hugged ikuto and blushed, ikuto was shocked at what amu did, he hugged her back though. They talked and talked until it was night. Ikuto gave amu a kiss on the forehead and left…

End of chapter! How was this one? O.o


	6. For you

When You Were Mine

Chapter 6 - For you

I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!!

The Next Morning

Amu woke up and saw a bag on her desk, she got up and opened it, there was a black box that said _forever_ written on it (I don't know any jewelry store name except for like longs but whatever so I made one up.) amu opened the box to see a necklace, there was a blue heart shaped diamond. There was a note on her desk it said "I hope you like it…- ikuto" Amu let a single tear fall down her cheek; it was not a tear of sorrow but a tear of joy. Amu took the necklace out of the case and walked over to her mirror she put the necklace up to her neck it looked beautiful then she felt the necklace be put together she looked up and saw ikuto holding her shoulders and smiling.

Ikuto: "it looks beautiful, and I'm not talking about the necklace."

Amu blushed "t-thank you ikuto…"

Ikuto smiled and hugged her, amu touched his arms that were around her, and he felt warm.

Amu "ikuto… how did you afford this?"

Ikuto said "I saved up"

Amu "I can't accept it ikuto…"

Ikuto "why not?" he asked shocked

Amu "because it cost so much…"

Ikuto "don't worry about it amu, I just want you to have it"

Amu "Thank you…"

Ikuto "my pleasure, and amu?"

Amu "yeah ikuto?"

Ikuto "One is to look through only when one is hurt in the heart"

Amu looked at ikuto, she didn't know what the words meant "what do you mean by that?"

Ikuto just smiled "you'll know when it comes"

Amu just stared at him but redirected her gaze at the necklace, it truly was beautiful. "so ikuto its Saturday what do you want to do?"

Ikuto "I'm not sure what do you want to do?"

Amu "I asked you first!"

Ikuto "to bad what do you want to do?"

Amu pouted, ikuto just let out a chuckle "how about the mall? I'll buy you whatever you want"

Amu said "but you already bought me this necklace, I can't possibly demand more"

Ikuto sighed "I'll buy you whatever you want now lets go"

Ikuto dragged amu out of her house

Amu "IKUTO!"

Ikuto "what is it?"

Amu "I'm still in my pajamas… -sweat drop-"

Ikuto "oh yeah, go change I'll be waiting outside" -jumps off balcony-

Amu changed into a black skirt that went to her mid thigh and a dark blue tang top, she left her hair down and put on a pair of blue flip flops she ran out of the house while grabbing her purse with her charas inside.

Amu went outside and met up with ikuto.

Ikuto "nice outfit but don't you think its kind of revealing for your age amu?"

Amu "I'm fifteen!"

Ikuto "and I'm 18 but I still don't dress like that!"

Amu "of course because if you dress like this then you're gay!"

Ikuto "what?!"

Ikuto chased amu, amu ran away laughing, ikuto of course could easily catch up to her. He wrapped his arms around her and said "got you!"

Amu squealed and said "aww! I lost!!" she laughed

The soon arrived at the mall

Ikuto walked into shops that amu liked but amu didn't buy anything

Ikuto "why aren't you buying anything?"

Amu "no reason…"

Ikuto "amu I told you it's fine! Just buy what you want!"

Amu "no!" she pouted and crossed her arms

Ikuto "Amu!!"

Amu "No!"

Ikuto "fine, if you won't buy anything then I'll buy it for you!" ikuto dragged amu into a shop and looked around he saw amu looking at a pair of midnight blue converses he smirked "jackpot" he went over grabbed the shoes and paid for them.

Amu "Hey!! Why'd you do that for?!"

Ikuto "I told you! If you don't buy anything I'll buy it for you!"

Amu pouted and said "fine but I'm not taking it!"

Ikuto said "oh yes you will!"

Amu "No I won't!"

Ikuto Picked amu up and put her over his shoulder

Amu "ahh!! Put me down!" she hit his back

Ikuto "not until you agree to take the things I buy for you!"

Amu "No!!"

Ikuto "then I'm not putting you down"

Amu continued to hit his back, ikuto held her legs so she wouldn't fall. amu soon gave up and stopped hitting him.

Ikuto "agree yet?"

Amu "No!"

Ikuto "Fine then you're not coming down"

Amu "Ikuto!! Put me down!"

Ikuto "nope"

Amu "FINE! JUST PUT ME DOWN!"

Ikuto smiled and put her down "see? that wasn't so hard!" through the day ikuto continued to buy things for amu.

Then…

"Hinamori-San!" it was Tadase.

Amu "Tadase-kun!"

Tadase "why is ikuto here?"

Amu "he dragged me here and keeps buying me stuff"

Ikuto "I told you I would, do you need me to carry you again?

Amu jumped back "No!"

Tadase "would you like to join me Hinamori-San?"

Amu "I'm kinda busy right now… maybe next time"

Tadase "Oh I see, I'll see you on Monday Hinamori-San!" tadase waved and walked away with pain in his heart.

Ikuto "why didn't you go with him?"

Amu "because I'm hungry and I want to continue yelling at you!"

Ikuto chuckled he was happy that amu didn't go with tadase but he didn't show it. He took amu to the food court "what do you want?"

Amu "I don't know, you order first and I'll think"

Ikuto just ordered a milkshake, amu decided to get a chocolate milkshake.

Ikuto "let me taste yours!"

Amu "why?! You have your own!"

Ikuto "but yours is chocolate! You know I love chocolate!"

Amu indeed did know that he loved chocolate "No! its mine!"

Ikuto "if you let me try yours I'll let you try mine!"

Amu "No!"

Ikuto "Don't make me carry you again!"

Amu squealed and gave her milkshake to him

Ikuto "hehe -sip- yours is better!"

Amu "-sip- yours is good too! I'll trade!"

Ikuto "Deal!" ikuto kept amus milkshake and amu kept ikutos milkshake.

By the end of the day ikuto was holding 10 bags.

Amu "Ikuto! Let me carry some!!"

Ikuto "no, I'm fine"

Amu "ikuto!! Gimme!!" she tried snatching some bags

Ikuto "No! I'm fine"

Amu "sheesh! Why'd you buy all that?!"

Ikuto "you don't listen; I told you I'd buy things for you!"

Amu and ikuto walked around some more, then amu snuck up behind ikuto and grabbed 5 of the bags and ran.

Ikuto "Hey! Amu!!"

Amu "haha!! You carry those and I'll carry these!"

Ikuto "Amu! Give me the bags!"

Amu "Nope!" amu stuck her tongue out and ran

Ikuto "sheesh amu!" ikuto ran after her

Amu hid behind something and ikuto stopped and looked left and right, amu then took the chance and grabbed 4 more bags and she ran leaving ikuto to carry only 1. (I'm soo good at math! xD) Ikuto ran after her once more amu was then stuck at a dead end.

Amu "uh oh…"

Ikuto caught up and said "uh oh is right! Now give me the bags!"

Amu stuck out her tongue and said "No!"

Ikuto walked over to her and said "Amu!"

Amu once again replied with a simple "No!"

Amu was now trapped between a wall and ikuto

Ikuto "Give me the bags amu"

Amu "Nope!"

Ikuto slowly made his hand to the bags "amu give me the bags!"

Amu "I said no!"

Ikuto smirked and snatched the bags out of her hands and ran, amu surprised ran towards him and tackled him to the ground.

Ikuto "Ouch!"

Amu "Give me the bags!!"

Ikuto "No!"

Amu "Ikuto!! Please?" amu put on the cutest face she could give

Ikuto gave in "dam it amu! Why do you always have to use that face?!" ikuto gave her 5 bags "here you carry half and I'll carry the other half."

Amu "haha it always works!" "okay"

(sorry that it lasted for so long)

Ikuto "okay I have to use the bathroom stay here"

Amu nodded

Ikuto entered the bathroom while amu looked around she decided to walk around before he came out she walked into one of the shops and saw a cute midnight blue kitty playing with a pink kitty doll she thought it looked cute and bought it, after she bought it she ran back so ikuto didn't notice she was gone.

Ikuto came out "alright lets go"

Amu nodded and they walked out of the mall

Back at amus house….

Amu put all the bags down and so did ikuto, then ikuto noticed that there were 11 bags instead of 10.

Ikuto "I thought there were only 10? Amu did you steal one from me!?"

Amu "no" amu took out the doll and gave it to him "here" she smiled

Ikuto took it, it was really cute, it was like him and amu "thank you amu"

Amu didn't realize that it looked like him and her and answered "my pleasure"

Amu put all of the clothes in her closet and her new shoes next to her desk.

Ikuto "how about you show me how the clothes look?"

Amu "I'm kind of tired"

Ikuto "aww please!" ikuto put on a cute face

Amu "dam it! See you have that face too!"

Ikuto "ha! And it works as well!"

Amu did a little fashion show and tried on all of the clothes and her shoes. When she finished she changed into her pajamas and fell onto the bed.

Amu "so tired…"

Ikuto laid down next to her and said "did you have fun?"

Amu smiled sweetly and said "of course"

Ikuto chuckled and gave her a kiss on the forehead "get your rest I'll stop by tomorrow, goodnight amu" he walked over to the balcony.

Amu fell asleep and said in her sleep "goodnight ikuto…"

Ikuto chuckled and jumped off.

Whoa! New record for the longest chapter I've written! Its mostly because of all the arguing haha sorry about that! Please Review I'd love to read what you like or disliked! Until next Chapter! Bye!


	7. The Meaning End?

When you were mine

Chapter 7 - The Meaning (End?)

Aznpride: Woohoo! Chapter 7!!

Ikuto: Hm… the title sounds interesting…

Aznpride: I know!

Amu: what does it mean by "The meaning"??

Aznpride: You'll see… Ikuto!

Ikuto: Mhm… Aznpride Does not own shugo chara!

The next morning…

Amu woke up, she looked at her neck remembering the necklace… it was beautiful the color reminded her of ikuto. Then amu remembered what he said "One is to look through only when one is hurt in the heart" she thought "what does he mean??" she sighed.

Amu: we've been friends since we were 5... He probably only thinks of me as a friend…

Amus phone rang…

Amu: -answers- Hello?

Tadase: H-Hinamori-San…

Amu: Oh hey tadase-kun! Whats the matter?

Tadase: I-I was just wondering… I-if you'd like to hang out today…

Amu: Sure Tadase! I'll meet you in the park in 10 minutes!

Tadase: Okay see you then.

They both hung up

Amu had some feelings for tadase… but were they real? It didn't seem as strong as how she felt about ikuto…

10 minutes later…

Amu walked to the park, she was wearing dark blue jeans and a light blue tang top. She then spotted tadase.

Amu: Tadase! Sorry for the wait!

Tadase: its okay I didn't wait long! -smile-

Amu: -blush- so… what do you want to do?

Tadase: I'm not sure… the reason why I called you was because… well…

Amu: what is it?

Tadase held amus hands "I love you Hinamori Amu!"

Amu: -shocked- I-I-I… I like you too tadase-kun…

Tadase: -smile- Really??

Amu: yeah…

Later that day…

Amu fell on her bed

Amu: -sigh- what a long day… tadase confessed to me… I guess I'll tell ikuto -calls ikuto-

Ikuto: Hello?

Amu: Ikuto!!

Ikuto: Hey Amu whats up?

Amu: Ikuto! Tadase confessed to me!

Ikuto: … oh… I see… what did you say? He said with a sad face

Amu: I told him that I liked him too!

Ikutos heart began to ache in pain…

Ikuto: I see… I'm happy for you amu!

Amu: ikuto? Whats wrong?

Ikuto: Nothing… listen I got to go now… see you…

Ikuto hung up

Amu: … -sigh- do I really like tadase?

2 months later…

_Ikuto: Amu… when you were mine… I'd hold you tight… when you were mine I'd care for you… when you were mine… I loved you… and I still do…_

Amu was going to meet tadase for a date when she saw him kissing another girl

Amu: TADASE! I HATE YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CHEATED ON ME!

Amu ran as far away from him as she could she went home and cried. Why? Why did he do this to me? She though. I thought he loved me… but he ended up hurting my heart… then something snapped into amus mind… what ikuto had said… she thought what does that mean? my heart hurts… and he said to look through something… but what? Then amu realized that when he said that he gave her the necklace.

Amu: the necklace…

Amu took off the necklace and looked at the side of the heart it read "_Amu… I love you… I've always loved you… - Ikuto" _Amu was shocked she hadn't realized that he actually loved her! She ran to the park looking for the blue haired boy that she loved. She looked and looked but she couldn't find him, she fell to her knees holding the necklace tight to her heart and began to cry. Then she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her.

Amu: Ikuto…

Ikuto: Amu… I love you…

Amu turned around and hugged him she hugged him tight making sure he wouldn't run away from her.

Amu: I love you too ikuto… I've always loved you…

Ikuto: Me too Amu…

Ikuto lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, those beautiful golden eyes that he loved he leaned down and kissed her, her soft lips that he craved for. He knew that once he kissed her lips he wouldn't want to kiss anyone else, he knew that he would crave her taste more and more every time he kissed her. But he didn't care, as long as he loved her and she loved him it was worth it.

Ikuto: Amu… what did tadase do?

Amu: h-he… he cheated on me…

Ikuto held amu tighter… the thought of tadase hurting amu made him want to kill him.

Flashback…

_Ikuto: Amu… when you were mine… I'd hold you tight… when you were mine I'd care for you… when you were mine… I loved you… and I still do…_

Flashback over…

Ikuto thought "now she is mine… forever…"

Ikuto "Amu… I love you… even when you were 5 and even when you were with tadase… I'll never hurt you like he hurt you… I love you… and I'll love you forever…"

Amu: Ikuto… I love you too… I loved too loved you when you when I was 5 and when I was with tadase, and I'll love you forever too."

They kissed once more…

When you were mine… is now… You are mine…

The End!!

Its over!! I didn't really think this would be the end but… I want to start new stories and I don't want to have so many unfinished stories! I'm sorry if you wanted it to keep going… if you want it to keep going then review and if there are more then lets say… 10-15 votes that it should continue then I'll continue!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
